


Alone Together

by SCSweetDude16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Lunarry, harry x luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCSweetDude16/pseuds/SCSweetDude16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Luna spend time in an empty Hogwarts during the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

                Harry was happy to spend some alone time during the holidays. Everything with the D.A. went well but the work wore on him during the school term. He felt drained, and though he knew what he was doing with the D.A. was important, he was glad to have a break from it for a while. He said his goodbyes to Ron and Hermione earlier as they left on their way home for the holidays. Then he went to the kitchens for food since the Great Hall was closed. As he made his sandwich, he saw Luna walk in. Harry believed Luna left for home to spend the holidays with her father and was surprised to see her still in the castle. Her brilliant eyes were dazed with what Harry knew to be the thoughts of one of her mystical creatures. He smiled instantaneously at the thought.

                Harry had not really talked to Luna since their date a couple of months ago. It had been a great day. They took a picnic with them to see the thestrals and talked about their parents and classes. It was uniquely them, and something there were both comfortable doing. Being around the thestrals, which they shared common ability to see, made it feel relaxed and helped the conversation. The help they had both desperately needed at first. As usual for Harry though, talking and being with Luna was easy and soothing. He didn’t mind discussing difficult topics, like his parent, because he knew she understood.  It had ended as the sun went down and they kissed each other on the cheek and with the promise to go out again, but no set time. Luna had been one of the most eager and willing members of the D.A. and she too spent a lot her extra time practicing. Harry loved working on spells and dueling with her, but it was not private enough for any deep conversation outside of the task at hand. They had both been so busy with classes and the D.A. they had never made time for another date. Harry blushed at the sudden awkwardness and guilt he felt for not trying harder to make time.  

                “I thought you would be spending the holiday with your dad,” Harry finally spoke.

                “He had a lot of work to do for the Quibbler so I thought it best to stay here and give him his space. I thought you would be spending your holiday with Ron and the Weasley’s at The Burrow.”

                “They always put me up so I thought I would let them just have time for themselves, and I couldn’t bear to spend time with the Dursley’s if I didn’t have to”

                “Well I’m glad that you stayed, now I won’t have to spend the whole holiday alone,” Luna replied with a shy smile.

                “Me too,” Harry replied, “How about we go eat out in the Great Hall together? It’s nice when it’s not so busy.”

                “That sounds fantastic,” Luna enthused.

…

                Luna and Harry had a great lunch talking about their friend and what they were going to do on their holiday. The low-lit hall was warm and serene as the charmed ceiling had snow gently falling from it. The time passed by so quickly that they barely noticed when it was almost midnight and decided they better go to their dorms. Harry and Luna walked together to the Gryffindor common room.

                “We should meet up tomorrow,” Harry said, “and I believe it’s my turn to pick the place,” he smiled widely.

                “I believe so,” Luna laughed. She hugged him a little longer and tighter than just friends would. Harry went to his room feeling wonderfully lightheaded.

                When Harry woke up the next morning feeling giddy. He wasn’t use to the feeling and the only thing close to it was taking Felix Felicis or too much Firewhiskey. He wanted to give Luna a great day, especially since it was Christmas and they were both stuck in the castle. He grabbed some money, the Marauder’s Map, and a blanket. He rushed to the Ravenclaw common room and found Luna waiting for him.

                “So, I have a plan for today. It’s going to be a little cold and a little against the rules,” Harry said with a smirk.

                “Am I going to need an invisibility cloak?” Luna laughed.

                “No just your regular cloak,” he smiled.

                When Luna came back out of the common room with a bright purple coat with different color flowers all over it. It was bright, bubbly, and lovably odd just like Luna. He took her hand as they headed towards the tunnels that led out of the castle.

…

                They walked in to the basement of Honeydukes. As they walked in to abandoned sweet shop, the smell of candy flooded the air.

                “So what would you like?” Harry asked a confused Luna.

                “You mean we’re just going to take it?” Luna questioned.

                “Of course not! Anything we take we’ll put the money for it on the counter,” Harry said taking silver sickles and brass nuts out of his pocket to prove he was telling the truth.

                “Oh,” said Luna relieved and added, “well let’s look around then.”

                It was amusing for them to be in the store alone. Harry watched as Luna smiled as she looked at the candy. They got some lollipops, chocolate frogs, and Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans. Harry left the money for what they took and a note for the shop owner before they left.

                They walked out of Honeydukes to the snow covered streets of Hogsmeade. They strolled with white flakes swirling around them and the cold brushing their skin.

                I love the snow. It reminds me of my mum.” Luna said with her typical dreamy look that warmed Harry from the inside out. Harry took in the moment. He was actually happy, content even. He was glad to be with her, a feeling he rarely felt. He nervously took her hand, and they both blushed at the gesture. They sat down on a bench in the middle of the village for a while. They fell in to a comfortable silence they both adored.

                When they got too cold to stay outside they when to the Three Broomsticks which was the only shop open in Hogsmeade. They had butterbeer by the warm fire and at some meat pies.

                “You know today reminded me of when my mum took me ice skating the winter before she passed. We didn’t have ice skates so we skated with our boots. We kept falling and laughing, falling and laughing, all day,” Luna explained with a smile that had a hint of sadness behind it and added, “I’m sorry. I know you don’t have man y memories of your parents.”

                “It’s okay,” Harry replied, “It’s wonderful that you have great memories of her,” he reassured her.

                “I guess so,” Luna beamed.

                They finished their butterbeer and followed the Marauder’s Map back in to the castle and stopped at the Gryffindor common room.

                “Do you want to have some pumpkin juice?” Harry asked, his nerves reflected in his voice.

                “That sounds great,” Luna blushed.

                They stayed in the common room with their pumpkin juice in front of the fire.  Luna talked about nargles and blubbering humdingers when Harry took her face into his hands and as she stopped talking, he kissed her deep and firm. After the surprise of the kiss wore off, Luna kissed Harry back with as much intensity. The warmth rose to both of their cheeks.

                “Today was brilliant Luna,”

                “For me too,” Luna said as she came out of the fog of her brain created by the kiss.

                Harry and Luna stayed up and talked until the early morning. Harry was talking about Hermione and Ron when he noticed that Luna had fell asleep. The fire had died so he carefully got up to get a blanket so he wouldn’t wake Luna. He nestled back in his spot on the couch with Luna and wrapped them both up in the blanket. Eventually, Harry fell asleep with Luna in his arms.

 


End file.
